


Dream Girl

by mostlikely-shutup (wolfie119)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Death, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pansexual Character, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie119/pseuds/mostlikely-shutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie Carpenter has been having dreams about a girl for the past two weeks. </p><p>In all of them, the two girls kiss. </p><p>In all of them, the two girls die.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A Prophecy can really fuck up your life. Though, sometimes you gain something as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girl

We were standing at the precipice of a giant cliff, waves crashing into the rocks at the bottom. The sky was gray and the waves were dark, waves breaking and turning white. I was looking down, knowing that at any moment I could fall in. A girl is next me, sitting on the edge with me. She was studying me, as if she was trying to figure out why I was sitting next to her.

“Aren’t you worried?” The girl inquires, her lips pursing as she does. Her red hair is flowing around her, blown by the wind. 

“Worried?” I ask, looking out at the gray sky, my mind in other places.

“About falling.” She answers, her question not forgotten. Her expression is both curious and concerned, though I don’t know which one to be more interested by.

“No.” I state simply. I shrug my shoulders, lifting my hand to brush my own black hair out of my face. 

“Why?” She asks, her voice more concerned than before.

“I don’t know.” I answer, finally looking over at her. She has freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her brown eyes are worried, but also surprised, though by what, I’m not sure. Her cheeks are flushed and her pink lips are opened. 

I look back over the horizon, my eyes closing. I could feel the wind on my face, brushing my exposed legs. 

“Would you like to jump?” The girl questions me. I look back at her, my eyebrows furrowing. 

“I don’t know.” I answer, shrugging. 

“Then why are you here?” She whispers, leaning a bit closer, as if sharing a secret. 

“I don’t know.” I hear myself saying in a hushed voice, leaning forward as well. 

She comes forward, smashing her lips onto mine and pulling me in by the waist. I grab hold of her face, moving closer and feeling her hands tighten on my waist.

Her lips move against mine, hands gripping my sides, holding on tighter. I moved my hands to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair as hers brushed the tips of mine. 

And then, we were falling.


End file.
